I think I love you
by CarpeNoctem17
Summary: Lizzie sings a song for a special someone at her talent show. The fic is finished.
1. The Talent Show

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Lizzie McGuire. I am not being paid anything for writing this story. The song, "I think I love you" is not mine, it was written for David Cassidy. I would really appreciate everyone's comments to see if I should continue. This is my first time writing a Lizzie McGuire fan fiction, so please be gentle with me. Constructive criticism is welcomed, although flames will be used to light the flamers on fire. Thanks, and peace.

-Kelly

I Think I Love You

"And the next performer in out talent show is....Lizzie McGuire!" the announcer of the talent show cried out.

Nervously, Lizzie walked up onstage. Guitar in hand, she sat down on the chair in the middle of the stage and adjusted the microphone to suit her fancy. She strummed her guitar, which was slightly off tune. Her ears noticed the sour string and she proceeded to tune it until it was correct.

"I...I wrote this song for a very good friend of mine. DG, this one goes out to you," she said, her voice lowering at the end of the sentence. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her fingers flew over her guitar and she began to sing.

"I was sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream

Like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain

Before I go insane, I hold my pillow to my head

And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread

I think I love you

This morning I woke up with this feeling

I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself

I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it

And did not go and shout it when you walked into the room

I think I love you

I think I love you so what am I so afraid of

I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for

I think I love you isn't that what life is made of

Though it worries me to say that I never felt this way

I don't know what I'm up against

I don't know what it's all about

I got so much to think about

Hey, I think I love you so what am I so afraid of

I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for

I think I love you isn't that what life is made of

Though it worries me to say I never felt this way

Believe me you really don't have to worry

I only wanna make you happy and if you say 'hey go away', I will

But I think better still I'd better stay around and love you

Do you think I have a case let me ask you to your face

Do you think you love me?

I think I love you

I think I love you

I think I love you

I think I love you

I think I love you." 

Lizzie opened her eyes and was greeted with wild applause. Looking slightly anxious, she stood and bowed. This was definitely going to be an interesting night.


	2. And the winner is

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the other characters. I am just borrowing them, and I am not being paid for writing this story. Thank you to the three people that reviewed my story, this next chapter is for you :-) Peace, -K  
  
"All contestants please come out on stage at this time," the announcer spoke.  
  
Slowly, all the contestants walked out onto the stage. Lizzie stood beside Larry (whose talent was reciting all the presidents wives names in alphabetical order in less than two minutes) and Ethan (whose talent was washing, drying, and gelling his hair in under four minutes.). Lizzie nervously looked around. Was she nervous about winning or about Gordo's reaction? The thoughts behind her emotions were unclear. She began to twirl her thumb-ring, a telltale sign that she was exceedingly nervous. The announcer opened the envelope that held the judges (AKA the teachers) decision.  
  
"I am proud to announce the winner of this year's talent show is....Lizzie McGuire!" the announcer exclaimed. Lizzie stopped breathing.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire, congratulations! I'm sure that whoever DG happens to be that they're very proud of you right now!" the announcer spoke to an almost hyperventilating Lizzie.  
  
"Breathe Lizzie." The announcer said under his breath, cupping his hand over the microphone. He gave Lizzie a reassuring smile, and took his hand off the microphone.  
  
"In closing, I was asked to announce that there will be a bake sale for the cheerleaders all this week during your lunch periods, please support the cheerleaders and bring some extra change. Thank you, and you may all return to your third period classes." the announcer finished up.  
  
Ethan came over and smacked Lizzie on that back, hard.  
  
"Great job Liz-Liz! I'm glad you won, I was wishin' that either you or me won, so it's all good." Ethan said.  
  
"Uh, thanks Ethan. You did a really good job yourself...washing your hair and all." Lizzie was at a loss for words. She forced herself to smile at Ethan and then walked offstage.  
  
She grabbed her guitar (which was in it's case) and walked as slowly as humanly possible to the music room. Unfortunately, the music room was right across from her English room, which happened to be exactly where *someone* was headed.  
  
(Animated Lizzie: Alright Lizzie, you have two choices. A) Run and hide in the bathroom, which happens to be down the hall or B) Act like you don't see him. RUUUUNNNN!)  
  
Sadly for Lizzie, she ran head on to the person she was trying to avoid. David Gordon. 


	3. The Trek to The Nurse's

Author's Note: If you think I own the characters than you have much bigger problems to worry about than taking me to court. I appreciate reviews; I like to know people read my work every now and then. Negative reviews are fine, just don't flame me. Constructive criticism is nice. This chapter is betaless; all mistakes are my own. Anyway, the story.  
  
"Jesus, McGuire! Watch where you're going sometimes, okay?" a very aggravated David Gordon yelled angrily, pressing his hand up to his nose only to discover he was indeed bleeding. Silently cursing, he glared daggers at the girl he thought was still standing. Any and all thoughts of irritations were completely wiped away from his mind when he looked down at his friend, who was currently sprawled on the floor, writhing in pain, clutching her twisted ankle with one hand and her upper face with the other. A wave of protectiveness immediately flooded over Gordo and he stopped down to gently pick up a disorientated Lizzie from the ground. Apologizing profusely, Lizzie fought to free herself from Gordo's suprisingly strong arms. This was not a position she wanted to be in at the moment, but Gordo wasn't having any of that. Despite the confused mind frame he was in because of Lizzie's.erhm.performance, he had to remember that she was still hurt and needed to be taken to the nurse as soon as possible. And frankly, so did he. Lizzie's quickly bruising cheekbone and wriggling frame snapped him back to reality.  
  
"I'm taking us both to the nurse, McGuire, I suggest that you stop squirming or I'll probably end up bleeding all over you." Gordo said as he awkwardly adjusted his hold on her and began the short trek to the nurse's office. They made quite an interesting couple, Gordo with his head tilted back to shield Lizzie from getting bled upon whilst still attempting to observe where he should be headed and Lizzie with her rapidly swelling ankle trying to stay as still as humanly possible in Gordo's arms. To passersby it was a very amusing sight. Fortunately, no one made any comments about the odd situation.  
  
Thankfully, the pair arrived at the nurse's office quickly. Gordo calmly walked into a side room and delicately placed Lizzie down, as if she'd break if placed down too roughly. He then proceeded to walk over to the nurse.  
  
"My friend and I collided in the hall a few minutes ago, I only have a nose bleed but she has a sore cheekbone and a twisted ankle. I put her in there." Gordo pointed to the room that Lizzie was currently moaning from. Gordo winced at the horrible sounds his friend was making, as if whatever pain she was feeling he was as well.  
  
"I'm glad you had the sense to come here immediately. There's a wad of tissues over there," the nurse gestured to the top of her desk, "I want you to come into the room she is in and lie down on your back on the other bed. Your nosebleed doesn't seem too severe; you should be fine in a little while. I'm going to take care of your friend now." the nurse brushed by him.  
  
Sighing, Gordo walked over to the extremely tidy desk and grabbed a few tissues. Tilting his head back and grabbing the remaining tissues, he slowly walked across the nurse's office to the tiny side room. There were two beds in the room and he took the one literally about three feet away from Lizzie's. 'This is definitely going to be interesting.' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Ms. McGuire, how exactly did you twist your ankle?" the nurse prodded, taking off her shoe and sock to wrap the ice pack around her tumid ankle.  
  
"Well, I was running down the hall," the nurse made a sour face, "and I accidentally ran into him. The impact made me step back, but I stepped back on the side of my foot and it twisted as I fell over." Lizzie winced at the cold impact of the ice pack being wrapped around her ankle. Thankfully for Gordo, Lizzie had stopped moaning.  
  
"I trust that next time you will walk to your location, as it is obviously not worth getting hurt over. I'll leave you two in here for about 15 minutes. Mr. Gordon, if you feel your nosebleed has stopped before then, feel free to leave. Please check in with me before you do, though. I will be calling both your parents to inform them of your accident." the nurse casually glanced from Lizzie to Gordo before leaving the room, as if to make sure they were both all right.  
  
"I'm sorry Gordo," Lizzie mumbled under her breath the last past, "for everything." Luckily, or unluckily for Lizzie, he happened to catch the last part. 


	4. Caught OffGuard

Author's Note: As usual, this chapter was not betaed. Thanks to everyone that reviewed my story, you guys all rock. This is the last chapter; it was a fun little fic to write. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
"No Liz, I'm sorry." Gordo nervously looked at his friend, "I've acted like a real jerk to you today, I'm sorry. It's just," he paused and opened his mouth again, only to close it. After a moment of thinking, he continued his thought, "You caught me off-guard." He ended rather lamely.  
  
"No Gordo, I'm sorry. I should watch where I'm going when I run down the h.."Lizzie was abruptly silenced.  
  
"I didn't mean the accident in the hall Liz, I meant the song." He interrupted her quietly. The pained expression on Gordo's face gave Lizzie the wrong idea, and she immediately began to ashamedly apologize.  
  
"I never should have sang that song, I should have known that it would embarrass you. I had no right to invade your privacy like that, It was a foolish thing to do and.I." a confused Lizzie stopped babbling when she heard Gordo chuckling.  
  
"Liz, you always assume the worst, don't you? When I said you caught me off guard, did I also happen to say it was a bad thing?" he cocked an eyebrow and smiled gently, "It didn't embarrass me and it wasn't a foolish thing to do. You just caught me off guard. I thought it was sweet, actually. Miranda was giggling like an idiot the whole time; she seemed to think it was about damn time." Gordo grabbed another tissue and forced himself to sit upright.  
  
"So.you're not mad?" Lizzie asked apprehensively, spinning her ring. Her question was answered with a single chuckle emitted by Gordo. For the first time today, Lizzie actually smiled.  
  
"Hey Liz?" he gently prodded, holding back a smirk.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You think you love me, eh?" The flush on Lizzie's cheeks answered the question quite sufficiently. 


End file.
